Torn
by georges'wife'forever
Summary: Hermione has to make a choice between two men that she loves  LM/HG/SS . If you don't like this paring do not read or flame me
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**

My first impression of the two men that I was torn between started what I turned eleven and started my school career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

1st year at Hogwarts:

1 September, Sunday, that night after getting on the train, I was sorted into the house of the Nobel House of Gryffindor. The next day we all had class to attend. My last class of the day happened to be Postions, I was looking forward to it so much, with Severus Snape head of Slytherin House, enemy of Gryffindor. The first I sat in with him thoughts constantly were running through my brain like: 'what an amazing teacher he is' and 'he's such an inspiration.'

Summer before 2nd year:

The Weasley family had all went to Diagon Alley, and we all meet at Florish and Blotts to get our school books for that year. As Harry, Ron, Ginny and I were walking out of the shop, Malfoy came down and started to insult me, but his father put a hand on his shoulder, and told his to 'play nicely.' That's when I got the first look at the second of the two men I had fallen in love with, and was torn between.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER. ALL OF IT IS J.K. ROWLING**

Summer before 5th year:

Before I left for the summer I was given a Muggle Studies assignment that I did not want to go through with. My assignment was to go spend two week in my partner's house. With me being a muggle, I got stuck with the famous Malfoy, a rich and pure-blood wizard.

The summer started along with my two week torture trip with Lucius-bloody-hot-Malfoy, and his terrible son. When I arrived at the five story, Malfoy manor, Lucius strutted out. "Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, Draco." I said as I climbed up the front steps to the house, Mr. Malfoy, took my hand and kissed it, and said. "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Miss Granger, again." He never took his eyes away. Draco showed me upstairs to the room I was staying in. my room way, by far, the best room in the whole place.

I had already been at the Malfoys' for a week and seemed to be able to avoid Mr. Malfoy except for at meal times when I had to be around hi. Monday morning I got up, and went to the indoor pool. When I got out I went into the bathroom and changed then went into the house to get some breakfast.

* * *

><p>*Lucius's Point of View*<p>

I sat down a the breakfast table waiting for Dobby to come and take my order of what I want to eat when she walked in. "Good Morning Mr. Malfoy!", "Good Morning to you too. You look very stunning this morning.", "Thank you." **What am I saying, she's only 15 an what would she want with me, but she's hott…stop that right now Lucius…those lips and her great curves.** I was pulled out of my thought when Dobby touched my shoulder and said. "Master, what can Dobby get you for breakfast?"

* * *

><p>*Hermione's Point of View*<p>

When Lucius told me I looked stunning, I looked down at myself. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark green halter tip with a black tank to underneath (showed some cleavage), and a pair of pitch black converses.

After our first real one-to-one talk, we often sat in the kitchen or living room talking about almost anything. Three nights before I had to leave, it was really late, we had stayed up talking. When I looked at the clock, I jumped up and said "Oh, my, its so late, I must be off to bed.", "Oh! It is late. I'll see you in the morning." He said as he stood up and strolled over to me, he then put his hands lightly on my upper arms, leaned down. His lips lightly touch mine then pulled back, said goodnight and went upstairs. The next night, Lucius and I stayed up until about 11: 30 p.m. talking, when he said that I t was getting late, he also offered to walk me up to my room so I wasn't so lonely.

My room was on the fourth floor at the very end of the hall right across from Draco's. before I opened the door Lucius took my hand kissed both of them then pulled me to him and are lips meet. It felt like forever, but it was only a minute. "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight love.", "Goodnight Mr. Malfoy.", "Call me Lucius."

My last morning at the Malfoy Manor was amazing. When I got up nobody else was up so I went swimming. When I got out I dressed, and went inside for something to eat. The food was amazing because Lucius had made it, and he kept looking at me the whole time. The rest of the day consisted of me getting my stuff packed, and purposely walking past his office distracting him from his work. I was sitting on my bed writing in my journal, when Draco knocked on the door frame and said. "Father wants you in his office. " I put my notebook away, got up and walked upstairs to Lucius'' office. When I got there he had his back toward the door. "Close the door." I shut the door, and walked over to him, he stood pulled me to him and whispered in my ear. "Hermione…Hermione…Hermione…I love you!" then his lips were on mine and my back was up against his desk. Lucius' hands traveled from mine, up my arms then back down to rest on my hips. I felt his long fingers push the hem of my shirt up so he could draw circles on my sides and stomach. After that I felt his tongue on my lips, and I opened my mouth.

Lucius pulled way so we could catch our breath. "Lucius, we shouldn't do this…" he kissed. "…it's not right…" he kissed me again. "…but it's so right.", "Hermione, I love you so much, and nobody has to know." He said then kissed me.


End file.
